Blue Hearts
by TheElleth
Summary: Loki vanishes from Asgard, and it has believed that he has escaped, but when he is found,bloody and broken, by a rather bewildered group of super heroes, they start to wonder whether all is as it seems...


**Disclaimer- I own none of the Marvel Universe (Unfortunately) Also, I make no money out of this, it is a labour of Love 3 **

**A/N**

**So, hey guys, I'm taking a break from my LOTR work, I didn't really know where it was going, I might go back to it, I dunno. Anyway, I wrote this when I got bored and thought it would be fun to try writing from Tony's point of view, It was actually quite fun ^_^.**

**I hope you enjoy, read away...**

Tony sighed; he could tell that it was morning even through his closed eyes. He sat up slowly, instantly regretting it, god, how much had he had to drink last night? Probably a lot, but then again, when didn't he have a lot of alcohol? He _was _Tony Stark.

Eventually after many more failed attempts at rising from his bed, Tony gave up again; he closed his eyes and fell back against his pillow. He couldn't really remember what day it was, for all he knew he could have another cannot-miss-under-absolutely-any-circumstances- meeting, but to hell with it, he was Iron Man, a super hero, the day should learn to wait for _him_.

Tony was just slipping into the pleasant reverie of sleep when the English-accented voice of the A.I. blasted through his room, sounding to Tony as if it was the loudest thing ever.

"_Sir, it appears that a Miss Pepper Potts would like to speak with you"_

Tony groaned aloud, rolling onto his stomach and momentarily burying his head in the pillow before turning his head to address Jarvis.

"Is it urgent?"

The door to his room opened to reveal Pepper standing holding, as usual, a stack of paper work under her arm.

"… _Apparently so Sir…"_

Tony could almost cry at the thought of doing paper work at this time in the morning, even if he didn't necessarily know what time of the morning it was, hell, if it before 10 then it was early for him.

"That all for me?" Tony asked tiredly indicating with his head to the folders and files that Pepper held.

Pepper walked briskly into the room stopping by the end of Tony's bed.

"No Tony, no paper work today"

Pepper seemed calm but Tony had a sickening feeling that all was far from well.

"…Why?" he asked suspiciously eyeing her up and down, looking for any sign of panic, he could see none, but it was not hard to detect in Pepper's voice when she next spoke.

"It's SHIELD, they're calling you in"

Tony took in this information slowly, processing it, before nodding thoughtfully at Pepper who responded:

"That means, Tony that you have to get your lazy ass out of bed and get down to SHIELD headquarters, like, now!"

Pepper turned and brushed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Tony groaned and fell back onto his bed. He really did _not_ need this right now, not with a hangover!

"NowTony!_" _

With a sigh, Tony finally was able to lift himself out of bed and across his room to the bathroom, trying to ignore a headache that felt as if about 20 assorted metal objects were being driven into his skull, after being run over by a truck. Yeah, most of his hangovers were like that. He never got used to it.

He leaned over the sink, running it and splashing cold water into his greyish face. He noted that he really needed a shave, but was there time? Probably not.

Tony spent approximately the next 20 minutes running around his room trying to sort out which clothes were good for important meetings, which were good for casual stuff, and which were good for saving the world. It was hard for his mind to sort it out. But at least he remembered to put on his cuffs with the portable suit in it; he never knew when that might come in handy.

About 40 minutes later Tony finally pulled up at headquarters along with Pepper, who quickly ushered him through the doors and inside, all the time grumbling about how messy he looked.

But despite the lack of shaving, the headache and being hung-over in general, Tony thought he looked rather dashing.

The first person who he found was Thor, looking as pissed-off yet regal as he always did.

" 'Sup ' Point Break'" He said light-heartedly, nudging the Thunder God on the shoulder.

" This is no time for jokes man of Iron" Thor growled

"Oh? And Why's that then?"

The whole room went quiet to hear what Thor said next.

" It's Loki…he's escaped…"

**More A/N: So…yeah, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, please leave me a comment, do you guys think I should continue? Any feedback is appreciated, Thanks ^_^ xxx **


End file.
